Música Para feras
by Hiss of my Heart
Summary: Tudo pode acontecer!promissor, não?
1. Chapter 1

Música Para Feras

PING, PING, PING. A chuva continuamente insistia em não frear seu bater na janela. Aquele estava sendo um verão bem atípico, repleto por chuvas longas e fortes, já pode se inferir qual seria o estado do telhado àquela altura. Os pingos eram melódicos, e até mesmo ritmados, compunham uma serenata única, principalmente pela presença que estava ao seu lado.

Olhou mais uma vez para seu rosto, tão harmônico quanto a doce chuva da tarde, estava dormindo, adorava ficar observando sua feição pura e ausente de qualquer perigo. A casa estava quente, a lareira estava ligada, seu fogo crepitava tomando parte da bateria da orquestra.

Virou-se para o jardim, mais uma vez, mas ao retornar sua fronte ao belo quadro que era toda aquela cena deparou-se com dois olhos que acabavam de despertar de um sonho encantador.

Não demorou muito para que Shido se visse na chuva, acompanhando ou acompanhado por Madoka que insistira em comprar pão naquela tarde em que, ora vejam só, estava caindo o maior toró!

- Pode me dizer mesmo o que nós vamos fazer?! - Ele estava incrédulo, claro, o motivo pelo qual ela queria sair era a chuva e não o pão. Por que precisaria de pão? Tem de tudo na cozinha daquela casa!

- Vamos comprar pão! – Ela respondia decidida enquanto segurava a coleira de Mozart.

Ah! Por que esse sorriso de novo? – Shido pensou enquanto eles cruzavam a primeira rua.

O transito não estava muito forte, talvez pelo fato de estar ocorrendo o segundo dilúvio ou simplesmente por uma situação fatídica, seja lá pelo quê, Shido andara tendo sonhos estranhos e não gostava daquilo, mas infelizmente (?) o tal sorriso era irrecusável!

Cruzaram uma avenida.

Será que são os instintos felinos dele? – Madoka pensou enquanto seguiam em direção à padaria.

- Chegamos.

- Hai.

Os dois entraram na padaria.

Não demorou a que comprassem o pão que Madoka queria, mas não se sabia dizer se ela estava enrolando para demorar mais por ali ou se queria logo sair na chuva. Fato é que mesmo que as rosquinhas da prateleira fossem muito atrativas os "olhares" acabavam convergindo para um mesmo ponto não importava quando.

Passado algum tempo foi inevitável, se retiraram do lugar. Claro, após toda a confusão pelo dinheiro no caixa.

17: 20 - Doze e noventa.

17: 21- Hai. – Madoka põem a mão na bolsa que Shido carregara para ela.

17: 23 -... – Madoka tira a mão de dentro da bolsa.

17: 24 -... – Shido a olha.

Sendo como fosse eles iniciaram sua empreitada de volta à mansão.

Estavam caminhando normalmente, apreciando a chuva, se é que se pode dizer assim. Cruzaram a avenida e depois a rua, até que fazendo o caminho oposto chegassem em casa.

Na feição de Madoka repousava a mais pura satisfação. Era certamente encantador andar à sua presença. Tão encantador que até aquele cenário arrasado que estava na frente de seu nariz se extinguiu.

O jardim, por completo, estava todo destruído. As árvores estavam cobertas com papeis, o muro da mansão estava sujo como sarjeta.

Shido parou de repente.

-Ah... O que foi... Shido? – Madoka puxou seu braço algumas vezes, sem resposta.

-... Eu mato...!

Continua...!

Irei postar com fregüência!

Um agradecimento especial a pessoa a quem eu destino essa fic! Minha "Madoka"!


	2. Chapter 2

A policia não demorou a chegar. Estava lá, o palco, o circo montado, alarde, alarmes, barulho para onde se olhasse. Foi um fim de tarde repleto por queixas e reclamações.

- Vandalismo – Diziam alguns policiais.

- Vocês possuem algum inimigo?

- Poderia assinar aqui, por favor?

- Senhorita?

- Senhor, aqui!

- Madoka?!

- Senhor assine, por favor!

- Madoka...

- Senhor!

- O que é?!

Assim a tarde acabou por deslizar no dia, chegara a noite.

Repousou a xícara de chá sobre a mesa. – Uf... – Deu um breve suspiro e abaixou a cabeça. Que dia...

Uma mão logo veio a rosar em seus cabelos negros então ele ergueu o rosto. Mas que droga! Como alguém poderia fazer aquilo justo a ela?!

- Será que alguém esta atrás de você? – Madoka perguntou calmamente enquanto afagava o cabelo de Shido. Entretanto a resposta dele não viria a ser tão calma, ele não havia pensado nisso, havia levantado milhares de hipóteses sobre alguém estar atrás dela, mas realmente não se lembrara de si.

- O que? – Ele levantou da cadeira num sobressalto. A mão de Madoka foi deixada no ar e seu rosto ganhou uma feição aflita. – Droga! Por que não pensei nisso!?

-...

-... – Inspirar.

Madoka se levantou calmamente, andou passo após passo até Shido e segurou a sua blusa.

- Tenha calma.

-...!

PING, PING, PING. Há, agora, maldita chuva voltou a cair. Nesse instante estava ele na janela, olhando para o mundo lá fora, a espreita de respostas, mas só ouviu um sussurro.

- Vamos comprar pão de novo?!

Ele se virou abruptamente e com a maior feição de incredulidade observou o rosto contente que lhe dirigira a palavra. Não da pra acreditar que depois de tudo aquilo ela queria sair de novo, comprar pão?!

Ela continuou com a feição de ansiedade e com o sorriso, esperando uma resposta.

-... – Hai. – Ele passou a mão em sua cabeça e logo os dois estavam na rua novamente.

Optaram dessa vez, por caminhar até outra padaria, um pouco mais perto por sinal. Há medida que foram avançando o tempo foi esfriando e o movimento aumentando. A chuva foi piorando e Mozart foi ficando cansado.

A padaria estava do outro lado da rua, pequeno erro de cálculo. Dirigiram-se até o semáforo e ficaram a espera do sinal verde e do barulho.

Algumas pessoas começaram a se amontoar no ponto e do lado de Madoka dois homens de sobre-tudo negro estavam inquietos. Um era quase do tamanho de Madoka, o que estava do lado dela. O outro era alto como Shido e estava com as mãos no bolso.

1...

2...

3...

...- Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, tudo se passou em alguns segundos, tudo... Até você.

...- De repente o mundo ficou escuro, os pingos de chuva pararam de ser sentidos.

...- Eu não ouvi nenhum grito... Só o seu sussurro...

Os carros buzinavam eufóricos, os pedestres haviam começado a andar antes do tempo, e quantos pedestres. Uma confusão, não dava para se reconhecer naquele meio. Movimento demais.

A chuva continuou a cair no asfalto, no poste, e no próprio semáforo, nos carros que passavam por ali, e na coleira de Mozart... O único vestígio deles que havia permanecido no local...

Continua!

Postarei em breve!

Mais um capítulo dedicado a você, "Madoka"!


	3. Chapter 3

Shido abriu os olhos lentamente, estava tão tonto que mal conseguia ver ou pensar. Levou a mão à testa quase que por instinto, ela latejava. Ele sentiu que estava molhada. Foi se erguendo lentamente até se sentar. Esfregou os olhos e tentou focalizar onde estava, mas quando o primeiro pensamento lhe veio à cabeça era claro: "Onde está Madoka?". Ele levantou quase de um salto. Correu até o que achou identificar como uma porta fechada, mas mal se aproximou dela e se viu ao chão. Estava exausto. O que havia acontecido?...Afinal?...

Madoka se viu consciente. Procurou perceber o ambiente a sua volta, escutar o que se passava. Para ela não adiantava ser eufórica naquele instante, precisava pensar, entretanto sua preocupação também a perturbava por demais.

Depois de alguns segundos de profundo silêncio ela pode ouvir duas pessoas conversando. Era um som abafado, como se os donos das vozes não estivessem no mesmo aposento que ela. Mesmo assim ela apurou os sentidos.

-Onde está?

-O que acha? Está bem guardado estúpido.

-Quando será?

-Você faz perguntas demais. Tempo o bastante para termos como capturar. Você e todos os demais devem ficar de olhos abertos está entendendo?! Agora veja se volta ao seu trabalho, estúpido.

-...

A voz era ríspida e nem um pouco agradável, parecia pertencer a um homem de uns cinqüenta anos de idade, mal humorado por sinal. Tudo que Madoka conseguiu escutar foi um trecho de conversa e passos pesados seguindo pelo que deveria ser um corredor. Não foi difícil para ela imaginar que deveria estar numa espécie de cela. Se não fosse uma cela, pelo menos ela sabia que estava presa e não adiantaria espernear... Não agora.

Shido abriu os olhos novamente. Mas dolorido que antes. Só que dessa vez recobrar os sentidos foi um processo muito mais rápido que o anterior. Ele logo arregalou os olhos e tratou de focar o local onde estava. Ainda que estivesse tonto e atordoado ele preferiu pensar um pouco antes de tomar uma atitude.

Onde estaria?! Seria em **Mugenjou...? Por que estaria lá? Quem o pegou? Onde estaria Madoka?**

**Retornar a essa última pergunta o fez sair do sério novamente. Não pensou duas vezes e tentou erguer o corpo novamente, só que dessa vez... Ele percebeu que estava preso... Ao olhar a sua volta com mais cuidado ele notou que estava num cômodo estranho com paredes brancas e alguns instrumentos esquisitos igualmente brancos ou prateados. Ele notou-se sobre uma maca, uma cama metálica, fria e desconfortável. Nem sinal de Madoka.**

**Ora, ora, ora... – Uma voz pavorosamente grossa e velha tomou conta do cômodo e alojou-se em cada brecha dos pensamentos de Shido. Era macabro. – Você deve estar confuso agora não é mesmo?...**

**Shido tentou se libertar usando a força. Queria pelo menos ver com quem estava lidando. Mas tudo que o segurava era forte demais. Ele logo pensou em usar seu dom. **

**- Nem pense amiguinho, vai gastar esforço. Será inútil. – A voz se aproximava cada vez mais.**

**Shido sentia seu coração palpitar e palpitar. Cada vez mais rápido. Seus dentes se cerravam e ele tentou em vão invocar alguns animais. O homem continuava a avançar, passo após passo ele soltava uma pequena risada. Shido se viu sem saída, foi aí que então...**

**Ginji e Ban estavam passando de carro pela quarta avenida quando foram forçados a parar o carro. Havia uma comoção estranha no semáforo. Pessoas e mais pessoas, todas amontoadas, provavelmente estavam sendo platéia de algum crime ou coisa parecida.**

**-Mas que droga! – Ban desligou o automóvel e desceu. Ginji o seguiu.**

**-O que será que está acontecendo...**

**Os dois se aproximaram da multidão e foram abrindo caminho por entre as pessoas. Procuraram ver o que estava ao chão, o que todos olhavam. Eles tiveram uma grande surpresa ao notar, em meio a alguns oficiais e outras pessoas dando testemunhos, a coleira de Mozart. Caída inerte.**

**Demorei bastante pra postar dessa vez! Mas saiu! A próxima será mais rápida!!**

**Mas um capítulo dedicado a você! Minha linda "Madoka"!**


End file.
